


Clash of the Two Brothers

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: The Hobbit, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Arwen as Sif, Celebrian as Jane, Elrond as Thor, Elwing as Frigga, Eärendil as Odin, F/M, Glorfindel as Fandral, Haldir as Erik Selvig, Lindir as Hogun, Multi, Oropher as Laufey, Orophin as Vollstag, Sigrid as Darcy, Thranduil as Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe which the characters of The Hobbit now live as the Asgardian in Asgard. Thranduil whomis the second prince of Asgard always being scorned. As a son of Elwing and Eärendil still didn't make his life better. With Elrond as his brother,what can he do but succumed to the darkness and mockery. It's always him the one who fallen.he accepted his fate and be patient. But not in the fateful day when all of the thruth  revealed into the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happen in the middle of the night in the middle of desert in Peunte Antiguo New Mexico. Celebrian,a wise woman with her company decide to work out his research about a sudden electronic storm that happen there. Haldir along with Celebrian tapping the laptop pad with a vigorous way meanwhile Sigrid drove the white van to their destination.

Sigrid stopped the van and looked outside the window with a bored face. The night is stary with a cold air blowing softly. She then turn off the front light of the van. The radar on the screen spike high in a way they never seen. It just make Celebrian felt more excited. Haldir stare at Celebrian with a worry in his eyes. The older man know that is not going to be good. Celebrian opened up the van upper space and put a devide only god know what it is and wait for the storm. The radar reader changed numbers constantly,both Haldir and Celebrian stare to the skies. But nothing happen.

"Wait for it" said Celebrian.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Asked Sigrid from inside the van but instantly answered by Celebrian.

"No"

"Celebrian,you can't keep doing this" Haldir apoke softly. But Celebrian seem to ignored him and look at the device in her hands.

"The last seventeen accurances is predictable"

"Celebrian...we physicist. Not a storm chaser" he advice.

"I'm telling you,there is a connection" She said stubborntly "between this atmosfere disturbance in my research" Darcy look at the window and suddenly saw something.

"Haldir I wouldn't asked you to fly out here when I'm absolutely sure" Celebrian then sigh.

"Celleb?" Sigrid called. "I think you wanna see this" Jane turned her head to look at the side mirror. 

"What is that?" Her eyes turn wide. Haldir too,saw it. Both of them went out of the van and look at the sky. Where there is a mixed light looming over them.

"I thought you didn't said it was sudden aurora" Haldir breathed.

"Go!!!" Celebrian shouted. Without thinking,Sigrid hit the gas pedal. Drifted forward in a high speed.  
Celebrian and Haldir entered back the van and Celebrian held out a video cameras to record the aurora.

"Keep closer" Sigrid then looked at her like she was crazy. "Great,good one" "Go!!!!"

Suddenly the aurora formed into a tornado and slammed onto the ground,making all the three of them gasp in shocked. Smokes and dust flew everywhere,blocking their sights. Sigrid,scare of her life quickly turn the sterring. 

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm not dying for the first six college credit!" Celebrian quickly grabbed the sterring and turn the van into the previous path and Sigrid grabbed it back. The van wobbles into a maniacal way. The sound of thunder can be heard all around them and boom! Suddenly they hit something.

Celebrian pressed the break pedal before they had any other things. As soon as they stopped from spinning,the look at each other and storm out of the van, heading to the spot they hit something with the van.

 

"I think this is legally your fault!" Blurt Sigrid when they saw a man sprawled on the desert. Wearing nothing but a blue shirt and a jeans. 

"Get the first aid kit!" She then crouched down by the unconcious man. His brown hair shielding half of his face. "Do me a favour and don't be dead. Please...." 

 

"Where did he come from?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Once,the man kind accepted the simple truth. That they were not alone in this universe. Some were believe,to be home of the gods others,they knew to fear"

Elrond and Thranduil watched their father Eärendil with awe. Even though they already knew where the story goes but it never cease to amaze them. The battle between Aesir and the jotun is so amazing for them.

"From the realm of cold and darkness,came the fros giants" as Earendil spoke it,Thranduil started to think about how Oropher and his fellow armies invaded Midgard. Using the Casket of Ancient winter.

They strode into the weapon vault in a slow pace. Both of them,never left their eyes off Eärendil.

"Oropher and his armies,used the power of the casket to opened up a portal to Midgard. Once they landed,Oropher unleashed the power of the casket. A small friction of it yet,still a deadly blown to the human. They are helpless,no weapon,no place of safety. The people screamed in agony as their nerves froze. A woman held her child in attempt to kept her child safe but alas,they too froze"

"Threathened to turned the mortal world,into a new ice age" he said and looked to Thranduil.  
"But humanity,will not faced this threat alone. I,and my armies came for their rescue. We faced Oropher and his armies and the battle were glorious. Never the Jotun back away. Many as our warriors perished that day,but their sacrifies is not wasted. Oropher slew our armies without mercy. Froze them and smashed them using his ice spear" Eärendil held up his hand and make a smashed motion. Startling Thranduil in his show.

"But,our armies drove the frost giants into the heart of their home. The cost was great,but in the end,their king fell by my Gungnir. How Oropher fell that day. It was his biggest shame. "And the source of their power,were taken from them. As the last great war ended,we withdrew from the other world. We returned home,to the realm eternal,Asgard"

"Here we reamained as a beacon of hope,shining out,across the stars. Though we had fallen into man's myth and legend,it was Asgard and it's warriors. Who brought peace to the universe"

Eärendil,Elrond and Thranduil now reach in front of the Casket of The Ancient Winter. Thranduil looks at the casket. The casket glowed and swirled in front of him. As it calling for him. He really wanted to touch it.

"But the day would come when one of you,will defend that peace."

Thranduil look at Eärendil with a big eyes. Then said with a soft voice, "Do the frost giants still lived?"

Instantly,Elrond asnwered him with a big smile and excited voice. When I'm King,I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all. Just like you did father!" Something flashed within Eärendil's face. But only for a few second.

"A wise king,never seeks out war. But,he must be always ready for it"

Eärendil walked ahead. Elrond and Thranduil exchanged glances. Thranduil flashed a shy smile before running after Elrond. Both of them grabbed Eärendil's hands.

"I'm ready father!"

"So am I!" Thranduil chirp.

"Only one of you,will ascend to the throne,but both of you were born to be king" Said Eärendil reassuring.

'It will be Elrond...' Though Thranduil. He knew that his father favoured Elrond more than he.' Why father love Elrond but not me?!'

❇❇♦♦♦❇❇

 

Back in the royals wings,Elrond quickly ran to their shared chamber.

"Elrond,where are you going?! Don't leave me here!" Shouted Thranduil.

"Come one brother! I think of something!"  
Thranduil quickly ran to him.

"What is it???" He exclaimed excitedly. Big smile adore his face.

"You'll see. Come!" He took Thranduil's hand and ran together.

As they reached their chamber,Elrond shoved Thranduil into the room and he locked it behind him. "What about if we player the Jotun slayer??!" Thranduil sighed internally.

"But Elrond,we played this things for thousand times!"whined Thranduil.

"Come Thranduil!!! Please..." Begged Elrond.

"Elrond..."

 

"Ugh! You're no fun Thran! It's better to asked Arwen to play with me. She's more manlier than you are!" 

 

The words pierce Thranduil's heart like a dagger. It's hurt. "Fine! Go there and seek for the Lady _Arwen_!"

"Yes I will. Go then buried in your magnificent books! Or rather play with your woman art Thranduil" with that he stormed out the chamber. Leaving Thranduil flabbergaster.

"It's not a woman art..." Whispered Thranduil,looking at his hand which shimering blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil sprawled on his bed with his head buried into his pillow. He cried and cried until there is no more tears to be spilled. To be a second prince is hard,to be a brother of Elrond is hard,to be 150 years younger than Elrond is hard, to be a black sheep is hard. Everyone always favoured Elrond. He always looked in the mirror,how different he and Elrond.

Can't be denied that he and his Mother shared a bit similarity and absolutely not the thick dark eyebrows,no one in his family had thick eyebrows like him. Elrond,with his light brown hair seem to shine under the sun. He had Mother's smile. And he have the pale skin of Mother's. Father said that he inherited some of the traits from his grandmother and some way he did looks like his Mother. His eyes is in the same shade of Elwing's brown eyes. While Thranduil is more green. But still,he is Thranduil's brother. No matter how harsh he is,still his dear brother. He is his parents child right? Elrond's brother. But still,his heart seem to doubted it. 

Tonight,he watched his face in the mirror again. Picturing Elrond face to be compared with him. Their eyes,their hair,the way their body built all different. When looked at Elrond,everyone can see the younger version of Eärendil in him. The way his spirit,the way he talked. Thranduil's lips quivered. His eyes watered again. Did he trully their parents child. The only things he shared is magic from mother! But that too could be a coincidence! 

He punched the mirror hard,breaking his skins. His hand bleeding but he can't feel the pain. Numb,numb,numb. And then,the dam broke. He sobbed and rocked his body back and forth. Suddenly his chamber door creaked open. Elwing poked her head and looked at her youngest. When she saw the bleeding hands,she quickly goes to the side of Thranduil's small body.

"Thranduil...what happened?" Asked Elwing softly. Her hand glowing golden and she started healing Thranduil's hand.

"No-nothing" he lied. Which is useless.

"Now Thranduil,what I said to you? Never tried to lie to me. Tell me" she soothed him and kissed his hair.

"I...I got a bad dream" he lied again.

Elwing knew he was lying to her but decided not to pushed him. Instead she take the lie and smile at him. "Would you like to tell me what it's about?" She pulled him into an embrace. Running her hand into Thranduil's blonde hair. How she loved Thranduil. She loved him with all her heart. He is her jewel, her diamond. Her star and life.

"No.." "Would you like me to sleep with you?"

The question taken him off guard. He loved to sleep with mother. But what about Father? Surely he felt alone without Mother.

"But what about Father?" Elwing smile.

"Oh sweet child,he didn't angry is I sleep with you. You need me more now aren't you?"

Thranduil nodded. "Can you sleep with me Mother? Please..."

Elwing chuckle and kiss his cheek. "Sure darling"

Both of them lied down and Thranduil snuggled into her embrace. Her warmt make him feel safe,content.

 

**Loved**

"Goodnight honey"

"Goodnight Mother"

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

 

The next morning,his mother wake him up softly. 

"Five more minute Mom..."

"Thranduil..."

"Wait..."

"Thranduil..honey wake up. It's time for your lesson. You love magic right?"

And that,wake him up.

"Let's go Mother! You already promised me how to teach me Transmutation magic!"

"Yes,but not before you take your bath and go to the sparring ground"

"Ugh.…must I go there?" 

"Yes honey"

"Alright Mother! Now...gimme a kiss?!" He teased her. Elwing laughed and kiss his temple.

"Now Thranduil. Off to bath you go!"

"Aye,aye Mother!" 

He will never hurt his Mother,  never


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil walked to the training ground. He can heard shouted and yelled from afar. Really,why are all the kids here boiturous? Didn't they know when it's time to be quiet and all? Thranduil practically dragging his legs. He really really really didn't want to meet with all the brats in there. Those monster. Always laughing at him, mocking him. They doesn't like to see him. Well,you love the second prince. He just a bastard. The child of a second wife. No place for him in this palace. 

He took a deep breath before he entered the training ground. Instantly he can see Elrond,Arwen,Lindir,Orophin and Glorfindel. Huh,typical. Their sword master,Glorfindel turmed his face to the training ground enterance and smirk.

"Come to show your face, Prince Thranduil?" All the people there laughed at him. Including Elrond. That big oaf,did he never knew what people actually talking about?

The sarcasm in Galion's voice barely covered. It make Thranduil want to ran and hide in his room. Or maybe go to Mother and learnt magic with her. It's more better than this crap.

"Well yes Master Galion. Do you have any objection in that?" He retort. Like a cue,Galion's face twisted in anger.

"Well no. Come and join us,  Liitle Prince "

Thranduil walked to the armory section and picked a pair of small twins blades. Arwen laughed at him when she sae what he chose as a weapon.

"That is your weapon of choice Thranduil? Why don't you take sticks? It's better that tge rusty old blades" she said while swingging her two edge spear. 

Thranduil face turned to a scowl. That Arwen,who did she think she is? Merely the only girl in the group but she already boast all over. Thranduil grumble and just kept silent.

"No Thranduil,take the axe. You are  a boy. So act like one. Those blades is too light for you. But if you really want to use a blades,why don't you use sword instead. It's almost the same"

"But Master Galion..."

"No but. Pick it,sword or axe"

"I don't want any of it..."

"Thranduil!" Galion shouted at him. Making all the class laughed.

"Fine..." He take a sword. It felt very heavy in his hand. Thranduil tried hard to mask his emotion that surely clear as the day on his face.

"Relax princess,it's not so heavy isn't it?" Glorfindel mocked.

"Shut it up Glor!" Glorfindel,Orophin and Lindir snickering. 

 

"Now listen maggots. Today we're going to do a one on one fight. Elrond,you with Lindir"

Lindir groaned. "Uh,he going to flattened me"

"Close your mouth Lindir. Arwen you with Orophin!"

"I'm hungry" muffle Orophin while he ate a bunch of grapes. "Stop thinking about food will you?" Arwen asked.

"Um..nope!" He continued eating.

Galion continued telling all the kids who they pairing with. But Thranduil's name not in the list.

"Master Galion,my name not in it"

"Well,you to wait for them to finish the duel and you can fight too. If you can"

"Worry not brother! You can spar with me later!" Elrond shouted to Thranduil as nothing happened.

"I prefer not too" he whispered.

And the duel begun. Thrandui sat the corner of the arena,trying to hide himself. But he still can watch the duel from there. He then saw Elrond smile brightly while holding the sword like holding a paper. Elrond is now in the brink of teen. While Thranduil is just a child to the Aesir's age. Elrond body is not too big,not too lean. His muscle is well build. People love to underestimate his body build,but his brute strength is stronger than any of the warriors of Asgard. Thranduil is jealous toward Elrond. Girls always hang out with him,he got a lot of friends. And the people of Asgard love him,adore him. They already chose who is their future king. Lindir spins his spikey mace in his hand for a few times before entering the ring himself. No smile on his face though. He never shown his emotion unless he want to.

Elrond walked in the arena casually. Sparring is his best interest compare to Thranduil. Held his sword high,he said " You can take your leave now Lindir"

Arragont.

"No Elrond. I will not take my leave"

"Very well then"

"Start!" Yelled Galion.

And the battle begin. Elrond charge toward Lindir in a full speed and swing his swords. Lindir who is well known as a calm person,took a step back and dodge the sword. But Thranduil can see the tense in his body and the way his grip tightened. Lindir then spin his body and swung his mace to Elrond. Elrond smirked as he saw what Lindir trying to do. He bend his body to escape the deadly blow but out of the blue,Lindir open his palm and let the mace flying. Then he catched with his left hand and strucked Elrond's face. Elrond staggered a bit and took a few step backward. He held his nose in his hand but everyone know his nose broke and bleeding. Then he crook a smile.

"That is nice! Again!" And the crowds cheers. The battle continued in a ten minutes before Lindir fell to the ground. His mace far from his reach.

"Alright,alright you win Elrond" he smile.

"Worry not my friend,this is only a sparring" he offered a hand to Lindir and he gladly take it.

"Arwen and Orophin! Enter the ring!"

"Orophin come one" hushed Glorfindel. Orophin tried to put all the grapes into his mouth but ended up choking.

"You don't want Awen to beat you right?"

"Fine,fine. Ahahah,I go" 

Thranduil never understand the older man. Orophin is the same age as his mother. But he insisted to join the class and act like kids. For he is more capable to teach the kids. That guy is never serious. Thranduil never know what he's thinking. Thranduil eyed Sif as she swung her twin edge spear. As she know Thranduil staring,she turned to faced him and mouth "I will destroy you"

Thranduil quickly turned away. "I'm only 60. What am I doing here?" He mumble.

He watched as Arwen fighting with Orophin. That guy is laughing in the middle of a fight! What is he thinking?! Arwen mocked him and he just laughed. Damn,is that man doesn't have heart?

Arwen jumped high and struck the ground between Orophin's legs. The fight was glorious. Can't be denied that Arwen is a good fighter. She smirked and flapped her brown hair. 

"Congratulation young lad!" Thundered Orophin.

"You so easy Orophin" she said.

"Aye,I'm too old for this"

Thranduil grumbled when he heard Elrond congrating Arwen. Elrond patted Arwen's hand and threw his head back laughed. Arwen looks...shy? 

After a few hours all the duel finished and suddenly Galion yelled. "Thranduil!"

Abrubtedly he stood and answered. "Yes?"

"It's time for you runt" He sneer with a glee flashing in his eyes. Thranduil gulped. The swordmaster seems to planned something for him.

"Now Arwen,would you take the honor to battle against the prince?"

Arwen smirked " With pleasure!" 

Elrond cheers "Go brother! To the victory! No sons of Eärendil shall fall" The words Elrond just uttered weight heavily against Thranduil's heart. 

How he spoke it with ease. How can Thranduil win this fight? He just a skinny boy. Who is younger than Arwen and the rest of the class. He,who can't lift the sword higher for long. Blade,he can work with that. Light,and sharp. But not sword,too heavy. 

"Come,come Thranduil. Show me your worth" are you really a prince? Thranduil can heard the unspoken part. Make his jaw clenched.

He entered the ring and focused his eyes on Arwen. One hand holding the twin edged spears and another holding a metal shield. Thranduil held his sword in front of him with all his might. But he can see his hand shaking due to the heaviness. Arwen saw it too and her smirk turn to a grin.

"Start!" 

None of them make attempt to attack. They round the ring,look at each other in the eyes. Arwen taunted him to attack but he knew more than to do so. Arwen already put a trap so that he attack first.

"Why? Are you scare?" Said Arwen.

"I knew more. Sometimes you need to use your mind than only strength" Arwen just snorted at that and she attack. She spun her spears so fast till he only saw a silver circle in front of him. He lifted his sword and blocked the attack. Sif pushed her spears with more force and his hand buckle a bit. The sharp edge near his face.

He put a leg behind and twisted it into the ground to make his position more stable. With a grunted he pushed the spears and take his stance and attack. Arwen looked shocked but she quickly recovered it. They spined and dance along with their weapon clashed.

Thranduil's hands now sore. It only the beginning of the fight but his hand already tired. Sweats covered his forehead and trickle down his face. He spun his sword,tried to make Arwen's grip loosen. Arwen quickly let go of her spears and Thranduil felt victory.

But something unexpected happened.

Arwen let it go purposely. She hurled her shield so fast and it spins furiously. Knocking him perfectly on the chest. Make him fly a few feet outside the ring. When his body touched the ground he knew he had loose.

Failed.

Hi ribs ached and he suspected it broke. What pained him more is the sound of Elrond's laughter. The whole class laughed. Heading to the exit,leaving Thranduil alone. He can't get up, it's hurt too much. 

"Did you look at him? Fly like a bird!" Glorfindel voice said.

"Yes! It's a shame to see that he can loose in a mere second!" Elrond.

"Your brother is weak Elrond" Arwen.

More laughter. Never in his life he felt this pain. Ashamed.Alone.

Thranduil drew his knees to his chest slowly and sobbed. He punched the ground a few times just to let all his anger out.

 

 

 

 

"Never again"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil sleep well that night. No nightmares woke him up that night. Elrond tightened his embrace and nuzzle againts Thranduil's neck. He too fall asleep. The night is peaceful. The stars shone bright and never his life,he felt so peaceful.

The wind blew through his hair. His eyes closed shut and breath ragged. His chest hurt,all hurt. He can heard the birds flying home due to the sun goes down. The sunlight shone on the horizon stirred him up,bathing him in a bright orange light. He looked around and sighed. He still in the training ground. Looks like no one searched for him. Not even-

Before he can finished him thought,he heard a yelled from a distance. "Thranduil! Where are you my boy?"

"Thrandui!" With a shaky hand,he waves his hand to draw his mother attention. As waited for a cue,she turned to him and gasped. She ran to him with her maid trailed after her. Instantly she knelt down and stroke his cheek slowly.

"Oh my boy,who did this to you?"

"Arwen.." is his only respond. His chest hurt like Hel.

"Ah..did you crossed the line again?" his mother teased him.

"No! What make you think like that?" Elwing only chuckled. She knew her boy more than the father.

"You know how Arwen hate people ridiculed her. She won't gave anyone mercy"

Thranduil frowned and hissed when Elwing healed his chest with her healing magic. When the pain subsided,he breath the sigh of relieve. The pain already numb and not throbbing anymore. Thranduil thanks his mother for helping him. Elwing smile and nodded her head,taking Thranduil's small hands into her's she said,

"Thranduil,you should never feel ashamed about this. Not everyone were born to be strong. Everyone have their own speciality. Their own unique. If this world filled with people who shared the same traits,that is no differences. No wonder,no speciality"

Thranduil cast his eyes down. It's true that he felt ashamed for losing to Arwen. He is a prince for Asgard sake! A prince should be the one who managed to surpassed the others. No become weak peasant. He felt so unworthy.

"Thranduil...hey,look at me darling" Elwing took his chin and tilt it up. Thranduil's eyes shone with unshed tears. Elwing kissed his nose.

"Darling,it's no use to shed your tears over this petty thing. Remember,you have magic. Elrind doesn't have it. Arwen doesn't have it. Even Galion doesn't have it"

Thranduil gaped at his mother. 

"Galion don't have magic?"

"No he don't. Not everyone gifted with magic. That's why,we need to be ourself" Elwing look into his eyes and sphe nodded. He flung himself into her embrace. Buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Elwing hugged him back and pat his back. She then carried Thranduil backed to the Royal Wing.

❇❇✖✖❇❇

Elrond sneak into Thranduil's room quietly. Thranduil almost fell asleep but a sudden creak make his eyes goes wide open. Thranduil can see a dark brown hair entered the room and began walked to him. The recent even flashed in his mind and he still angry with Elrond. He shut his eyes and pretend to sleep.

Elrond watched his little brother sleep peacefully on the massive bed. His small body lied in the centre make the bed look more big. It's like the bed can be filled with 4 adults! Of course Elrond's bed is as big as Thranduil's ,but his body statue is not so small as Thranduil is.

Elrond walked closer and studied his brother face. So pure,so,innocent. He love his brother dearly. He forgot to wait for Thranduil after the spar match. He too enjoy with his friends company till he forgot about Thranduil. Guilt started gnawed at his heart when his mother ask him why he not walked back home with Thranduil.

Elrond start climbed on the bed and settle beside Thranduil's sleeping form. He wrapped his strong arma around the little body and kiss his crown.

Thranduil is taken aback with what Elrond had just done. Elrond is sleeping with him. His anger asked him to throw Elrond out of his room but his heart yearn for his brother love. Choose over his head,he settle in Elrond's warm embrace and drifted to sleep. Smile grace his face. Elwing closed the door with a smile on her face. Looks like the brothers can't be seperated.  
And she grateful for it.

 

Thranduil sleep well that night. No nightmares woke him up that night. Elrond tightened his embrace and nuzzle againts Thranduil's neck. He too fall asleep. The night is peaceful. The stars shone bright and never his life,he felt so peaceful.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elrond. Enough,I'm tired hearing your useless banter. No,and I repeated no" Thranduil folded his hand and stare up at Elrond. Elrond now a well grown up man and swoon over by all of the women in Asgard. Thranduil can't helped but to felt jealous about it. He too a well grown up man but still,the women all landed their eyes over Elrond. 

As the others Asgardian men,he preferred his hair long but not long enough as the other. He just kept it reach his shoulder and let it unbraided. He really proud of his hair,it different from the other Asgardian and that make him shone out of them. Even though they thought him as a weirdo but still,he proud of it.

He now so famous for his graceful movement with twin blades. He don't care if people said it too light for him,but it still deadly. No one ever beat Thranduil in his dangerous dance. Not even Arwen. His body turned from the small lithe body into broad strong shoulder, and he is taller than Elrond. But that make him looks more different from his family. And his skill in seird surpassed all of his tutors. He can even created his own spells and make his seird undetectable.

As for Elrond,he now weilded Mjolnir. The mighty hammer that giving her weilder the power of lightning and thunder. Accompanied by the ring of air. Vilya. Allowed him to make a tornado for his storm. He too let his hair grew long,passed his shoulder. His muscle is well build and strong as they already expected him too be. He became more and more like Eärendil. Father always favoured Elrond over him. And Thranduil held grudge over him for it.

Mjolnir hung on Elrond's belt as he stare down to his little brother. But not so little anymore compared to him. His little brother has grown big but little brother nonetheless. Elrond still protected him if he need to be. Thranduil looked at Mjolnir. What can lump of rock become so mighty and powerful? Elrond tilted his head and continue his staring. Tried to win the silent banter.

"Come on Thranduil,sitting here in the library doing you no good"

"Say the one who preffered brute over brain" Thranduil retorted.

Elrond faced twisted into annoyance. "Ugh,you're never change brother. Muscles of yours need to be train. Please brother,humor me" he plead this time.

Thranduil sighed and closed his book softly. He stare at his lap before he nodded. "Alright brother. Just for this time" and Elrond face lit up immediately.

"Come now brother!" Elrond dragged Thranduil to the training ground.

✳✳✖✖✳✳

'This is a big mistake' he thought.

The crowds cheers when both of them enter the ring. The arena filled with people. All of them thirst for violence and blood. The cheers echoed around the tall arena  makes Thranduil's ears ringging. Elrond walked into the arena with a big smile plastered on his face. Hair left unbraided and he didn't brought any shield for cover. Only Mjolnir and Vilya.

"Well damn. I'm so screw" whispered Thranduil to himself.

Thranduil brace himself and walked in with his chin held high. The crowds starts to boo him. He knew that all of them here just to see Elrond. Anger start to build inside as he bit his inner cheeks. When he and Elrond faced each other,both of them bow their head as respecting their oppenent. Mjolnir flew from the belt into Elrond's hand. Elrond spinned her a few time before he takes his battle stance. Thranduil face turned into a stoic expression. Leaving Elrond guessing what's he thinking of. He conjured a twin daggers and take his stance.

'I'm gonna show them the meaning of a true warrior'

Elrond eager face turned into a confused one. He loosen his stance and look at Thranduil in the eyes.

"Thranduil? Why are you choosing daggers as your weapon? It's not an hanourable weapon" pointed Elrond.

"Well brother,what about blade? Is that hanorable?" Thranduil asked the question he already knew the answer.

"No Thranduil. You should start using sword or axe. It weight more than that womanly weapon"

Thranduil need to hear no more. He conjured more dagger and put them between his fingers skillfully. Elrond's eyes widened as he realise that Thranduil is not going to back down. He take his stance and start to charge. Elrond threw Mjolnir to hit him in the chest. Thranduil threw all his daggers coated with magic to deflect the attack. Mjolnir flew to the sky but Elrond called her back to his hand. Thunder started to lightning up the sky. Shooks the earth with all it's might. The audience gasped and looked at the sky. The clouds closed the sun and make the arena look so gloom and dark. Accompanied only with the flashs of thunder. 

Elrond smirked. Even in the dark Thranduil can see it clearly. Mjolnir flung in a high speed toward him. Thranduil jerked his head to the sky and sprinted  across the arena. But Mjolnir is faster and she hit Thranduil is the back with all the force.

✳✳✖✖✳✳

Eärendil heard from all gossip and chattering of his people that there is gonna be duel between Thranduil and Elrond. Hearing that make Eärendil's heart skipped a beat. Thranduil rarely take a spar especially with Elrond. And now,it a public sparring. What was he thinking?

Eärendil excuse himself from the throne to watched the duel. Eärendil can't denied that he felt kind of excited to see it. The servants all bow and nodded when he walked passed them. He nodded back and continued his walked to the arena. The arena is so full with life. The audience roared and cheers. He stood in the shadow and watched as both his sons bowed to each others. As he can see,Elrond is equipped with his usual weapon,Mjolnir and Vilya. A perfect combination.

But what Thranduil are equipped with shocked him. Is he crazy? Dagger versus Mjolnir is a joke. Is he trying to humiliate himself in front of his people? Is he did try to do it, Eärendil going to knocked some sense into his boy later. Bit for now,he watch.

Elrond started to charge but he can see Thranduil posture that he is not afraid. He just stood there like nothing happen until Mjolnir almost crashed to him. Thranduil's hand suddenly shot out and he threw all his dagger. Eärendil can see the seidr that coated the dagger. But why? Daggers can't save him from Mjolnir. But to his shocked,it manages to deflect Mjolnir to change it's course and it flew to the sky.

Eärendil waited but nothing happen. What is it? And the sky started to darkened. The clouds swirled and thunders and lightning shot out. Mjolnir shot out of the sky into the ground and start to charge toward Thranduil. Eärendil saw Thranduil broke into a run to escaped Mjolnir. But it's too late. And he gasped in horror when Mjolnir make contact with his second son's body.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoh. It's been a long time since I post this work! XD

Previously:

Eärendil waited but nothing happen. What is it? And the sky started to darkened. The clouds swirled and thunders and lightning shot out. Mjolnir shot out of the sky into the ground and start to charge toward Thranduil. Eärendil saw Thranduil broke into a run to escaped Mjolnir. But it's too late. And he gasped in horror when Mjolnir make contact with his second son's body.

But to Eärendil's shock,Thranduil body suddenly burst into a blue spark and he's gone.

A clone. Thranduil had just make a clone without anyone noticing it. Not even Eärendil. He never knew that Thranduil is that powerful as a sorcerer. But still,it a coward move. Elrond looked around him and search for Thranduil. Can't stand it any longer,Elrond shouted. "Come now Thranduil,show your self!"

"I'm here" a voice said from his back. When Elrond turned,there is no one there.

"Where are you?!" Eärendil tried to search for his second son. Then he saw a blurred movement behind Elrond. He cloacked himself with invisibility spell. Clever. Eärendil still can see Thranduil standing behind Elrond but the people in the arena saw that there is a sudden riplle in the air and Thranduil show in front of Elrond. With his twin blades tightening in his arms. The people started to whispered to each other and saying that Thranduil is making a cowardly move. 

Eärendil kept his eyes on Thranduil and the real Thranduil walked to where his illusion standing. With a flick if his wrist,the illusion dropped and the real Thranduil is there. Thranduil can heard every accusion the people of Asgard make toward him and his blood boil. They always preferred strenght over brain and that aake him mad. He want people to accept him. Accept the way he was. Not  pretender. He love seird and no one should judged him about it. Another flick of his wrist thousands of clones came into existance. It is tiresome but he will show them who is the winner here.

Eärendil eyes widened for the second time. How can Thranduil conjured this much power? He...he can't believe it. He only saw Elwing done it once. And it's only three clone at once. And it is taxing her. Only three but this is thousands and Thranduil still can moved with east. The illusion is compact and only can be destroy with a strong force. Eärendil afraid that Elrond can't win this match. A future king of Asgard can't loose in front of his people.  Eärendil need to do something about this.

Elrond glued to his spot and he just stare at his brother. There is thousands of Thranduil. And all of them pointing their blades at him. Thranduil smirked behind his clones. Elrond face is sonething he will remember for the life time. Elrond is scare. But his foolishness will not make him back down. No,the Crown Prince of Asgard will never back down from any challenge. Do easy to be provocked.

"Afraid brother?" All of Thranduil's clones spoke at once. Making his voice echoed. Elrond scoffed and his grip on Mjolnir tightened. 

"Only a coward hide behind their clones. Only a coward would sneak around like a serpent. Only a coward use magic" all the jibe Elrond threw at him trully make his ears smoking. Thranduil quickly throw his blades along with his clones. Elrond called upon the lightning and thunder and strucked it down to the earth. The ground shaking and sent all of Thranduil's clones flying into the air and vanished. 

Elrond grinned in satisfication when the clones resolves. As the smoke subsided,he can't see where is his brother. and his grin drop from his face.

"Searching for me brother?" The words accompanied with a cold blades on his throat. Threatening to kill him on the spot. Elrond smirked. He knew that Thranduil will do it.

"You loose brother"

"What?" Elrond then use Vilya and a bright light exploded from it,blinding Thranduil. Elrond use this chance ti strike a huge voltan of thundered toward Thranduil.

He can't believe it. How can a dumb like Elrond managed to predicted his next move. He rubbed his eyes to regained his sight back but suddenly a sheer of pain course through his body. His body jerked and he screamed. It feels like his body being poured by Muslepheim lava. And then he knew nothing. A bright blue light envelope him and caress him. Lulling him to sleep.

Elrond roared and the arena roared back to him. Victory is his. But Thranduil still not fall. Elrond frown and take his stance back. Usually people already fainted when strucked by his thunder. But why Thranduil still standing? Thranduil take a few staggered step back as his hands clenched by his side.

Eärendil knew what was happening. Thranduil is losing control. He stand up and yell. "Everyone! Fall back! Leave this ground now. This is an order!" 

Everyone looked at their King eyes wide before the scrambled out of the arena. Leaving the royal familied and guards. "Guards! Seize the doors. Barricade them all and stay out ubtil the next order!" The guards nodded and do as commanded.

"Father! Why are you doing this?! This far from finished!" Screamed Elrond from below.

Eärendil's blood boiled and he trully want to knocked some sense into his son thicked head.

"Foolish boy! Don't you see what you have brought upon us?!" 

Elrond squinted his eye as he tried to registered what his father tried to say. But his mind blank and he proceed nothing. Thranduil still staggering on his feet. Eärendil jumped down the seats place and stood before Thranduil with his spears up. Elrond eyes turned wide. Why would his father harm Thranduil?

"Father?" His voice sounded weak to his own ears.

"Stay away from this Elrond. You not trained for this." Said Eärendil without turning to faced him.

"Father? I...I don't get it" Then Thranduil's flew open. Bright blue blazing in his eyes. His steps uneven bit he kept walked forward to Eärendil. Eärendil tense up and said, " Stand down Thranduil. Calm yourself. Come back" Eärendil said softly,trying to bring Thranduil to the surface. 

But Thranduil can't heard anything. The blue light is so warm against him. He feel like a child again tucked into his mother embrace. The light is soothing him and he moved closer into the void of light. 

Thranduil steadied his grip on the twin blades and lunged toward Eärendil. Eärendil parried his attack by Gungnir and shot magic to him by the tip. To his suprised Thranduil deflected it by a burst of blue magic and attack again. More agile and faster each time he swung his blades. Elrond stood still. Watching his father and brother fought each other like an ancient nemesis. He never saw Thranduil fought like this. Wild and his moves unpredictable,uncalculate. Thranduil never uncalculated of his move when he fight his oppenent. But the way Thranduil fighting his father now looks like he losibg himself. Abd his eyes,it's bright blue. Not his icy blue but like a star set aflame in his eyes. Streaks of blue light can be seen at the corner of his eyes as he moves to land attacks to his father.

Eärendil had no choice. He summoned his magic and bind Thranduil in the hands and legs. Thranduil growled at his like a wild animal.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for all the grammar mistakes!


End file.
